


a postcard

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and Thee 100 Challenge 240: EP I Love You Rosey Malone</p>
            </blockquote>





	a postcard

Hutch knew as soon as he got in the car that things were not right. Starsky barely turned his eyes from the windshield to greet him and the smile was forced. He pulled away from the curb before Hutch had his door fully closed, then drove in silence. Thinking it was something he’d done, Hutch tried to replay everything that happened the night before. Coming up empty he had to ask.

“What’s going on, Starsk?’

“I got a postcard from Mexico today.” Starsky turned slighty toward Hutch, squeezed his lips together, and nodded then turned back to the road.

“What’d she say?” Hutch asked.

“It was blank. Guess she just wanted me to know she was there and ok.”

“You still miss her, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I mean, besides Terri, she’s the only woman I could ever see myself with forever, ya know? Maybe she was the one.”

Hutch knew the truth was neither of them was probably ever going to get the fairy tale. Their job had, in one way or another, ruined every serious relationship they’d ever had.

To himself he said _at least we’ll always have each other._  
To Starsky he said, “You’ll find the right one.”


End file.
